Lost
by Man Meet Wolf
Summary: Rick was your average security guard who lived with his dog, Bear. But when he gets a glimpse around the corner to see what is really going on in the his facility he is sent to a place no one could have imagined.
1. The Guard

Lost

By:

Man Meet Wolf

As Rick walked toward his house on a Friday afternoon, he thought about the past 43 years of his sad life. All the crap he'd put up with. The bulling as a kid the fuck ups with girls, the shit was too much. 'Screw them' he thought. He entered his home at 7:30 and as he opened the door was greeted by his dog, Bear.

"Hi there Bear" he said. "Woof" said the former rescue dog. Rick made his way to his laptop he saw a note on his desk in the living room. Curious he turned, walked over and opened it slowly, making sure it wasn't a letter from the police.

It read "Meet me at 4:45am in west Boston. Plane ticket in draw. Job is 1 mil. After exiting the airport go to 2nd St. and look for a black limo. The rest will be explained."

"So close" said Rick as he opened the draw. He saw another letter next to the plane ticket. As he opened it Bear started to get interested in what was happening, so he walked over to Rick to see what was going on.

The letter read "P.S. Bring the dog for extra 500 grand." "Well", said Rick, "looks like you and me are going to Boston." "Woof" said Bear, as if on cue.

As Rick and Bear got out of the taxi, Rick immediately spotted the black limo mentioned in the letter that would take him to the job.

Bear walked over to the limo and hopped into the open seat, Rick running after him. "Slow down Bear!" said Rick as he caught up.

"Why hello little friend, dog." said a voice in the front. "What is the job?" asked Rick plainly.

"Guard a warehouse, 5:30 to 8:15. Pay is at 8:30." the voice said as the limo pulled out of the parking spot.

"And Bear?" said Rick.

"Who?" said the voice.

"My dog." said Rick.

"Oh, yes, he will be part of the experiment. Don't worry, if he is harmed you get a 3 mil bonus."

"I'm not getting my dog killed for cash."

"Ok, only 1 mil for you then."

"Fine by me."

At 5:30 Rick was all set to guard the acre of land were the warehouse was. 'Wonder what's inside' thought Rick.

At 7:00 Bear started to shiver with fear. "You ok boy?" asked Rick. Then, he heard a noise.

"Hello?" said Rick.

A second later a rock hit his head and he blacked out.

"...but that doesn't matter right now. I need to tell you what they are . All bout dimensions. They are opening them Rick. Sending things through, but that's not the worst. Things are coming through them as well, or will be. There is a vial. Inject yourself with it and you can enter the portals. They will find you Rick and you will be injected unless you tell them you want to get injected, then you will be prepared or…"

Rick woke, got up and walked to the house. Bear barked as he ran away from him.

He got to the gate on the house, slowly slipping his gloved hands into the door handle and stepped inside.

"I know your plan" Rick said as he swiftly dodged an attack from a guard.

"Lay off." said the voice. The guard stopped. "Ok, so you know"

"Ya" said Rick "and I want in."

"Ohh, a volunteer, how splendid. We will get your gear all set and ready.

"Good." said Rick.

As Rick looked at the suit he wore, he noticed that it was air-tight, with an oxygen tank, and had a helmet with lights, a camera, and heart beat sensors. His chest and hip pieces had a holster for a magnum, a knife, radio, and painted on the suit was WII-32. " Must be a code" Rick thought

"This is your gear pack you will carry. It has a first-aid guide with bandages, a book on plants you can eat and with many more tips on survival, pocket knife, sharpening stone, extra memory chips for the camera, and a parachute." said the voice "Also," it continued "here is a drug that will kill you. It is to end pain in an instant. Only use it if you are wrecked beyond repair."

"Ok, I'm ready." Rick said.

"Wait, give me your hand." the voice said. As Rick extended his hand, he knew what would happen next, the injection. The needle went flying at him so fast he almost didn't see it coming. Actually he only saw half because the needle was in his left eye.

He screamed in terror. The needle then came out, on went his helmet as he was shoved, with all his gear, into the portal.


	2. The Discvery

As Rick fell through the portal he felt the pain in his eye subsiding. "Oww…" he said. He stood up and looked around (with only his right eye). Taking off his helmet, he noticed the oxygen was pure, never pouted with all the shit from cars.

"Ahhh..." he said as he drew a breath of it into his lungs.

"Wait…"he paused," AIR!" he screamed with delight.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight were heading to Green Apple Acres when they heard a loud shout.

"What the hey was that?" said Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know, but we should check it out. Someone might be hurt." said Twilight.

A small crowed started to gather around the area of which the voice came from, the Everfree Forest.

Rick started on his walk through the forest he woke up in and noticed something he hadn't before. "Were the hell am I?"

He paused, as if waiting for an answer.

Then, he saw something which made his eyes grow wide.

A deer sat not 10 feet away. He drew his gun to kill it, while licking his lips and thinking of how good it would taste. The deer saw him and did something amazing, it walked up to him and licked the gun.

Rick then felt bad for the thing for being so retarded but still, he needed to eat. He put the gun away, and drew his knife.

"Save a bullet, save a life." he said as he jabbed the knife through the deer's skull.

Fluttershy started out on an average journey for her into the Everfree Forest to feed the deer. As she walked along she wondered why Daze, her "pet" deer

A deer sat not 10 feet away. He drew his gun to kill it, while licking his lips and thinking of how good it would taste. The deer saw him and did something amazing, it walked up to him and licked the gun.

Rick then felt bad for the thing for being so retarded but still, he needed to eat. He put the gun away, and drew his knife.

"Save a bullet, save a life." he said as he jabbed the knife through the deer's skull.

Fluttershy started out on an average journey for her into the Everfree Forest to feed the deer. As she walked along she wondered why Daze, her "pet" deer had

not been waiting for her outside her house, as usual.

"Oh my, what could have h-happened to the p-poor thing in that w-wicked forest." she said looking into the forest.

At that very moment she heard slicing noises, and the cry of an animal in pain.

Rick then started a fire using some dry grass and a lighter, found in his gear bag.

After 30 minutes, Rick had a cooked deer, and it tasted like nothing he had ever had before. He ate furiously, shoving the flesh into his mouth so hungry, that when he was done, all the flesh, excluding the organs, were now devoured.

Rick then took a moment to himself to digest, then fell asleep.

Fluttershy looked at the thing that had just ate her favorite deer. 'So disgusting…' she thought.

She trembled with fear as the creature fell asleep.

Then, while she had the chance, bolted toward Green Apple Acres to alert Twilight and Rainbow Dash of the horror.

Rainbow Dash had flown ahead of Twilight, who stayed back to look for something Rainbow missed. As Rainbow Dash turned her head to tell Twilight something, she slammed into a weeping, wide-eyed Fluttershy.

"It ate Daze!" she said not more than a whisper-shout.

"What?" said Twilight completely mystified.

"My pet deer, Daze, the thing ate it!" Flutter shy said.

"I'll check it out" said Rainbow Dash bravely.

A moment later she came back looking worse then Fluttershy, vomited into a nearby bush, and collapsed.


End file.
